Doubt
by OtakuRockNeko
Summary: Un OS Sébastian x Ciel, juste comme ça, pour l'envie d'écrire...


Ciel Phantomhive est assis à son bureau, devant ses papiers. Son regard est dans le vide. Il n'a pas touché à la collation que son majordome lui a apporté. Il en a assez... Les jours s'accumulent, identiques. Et il y a toujours une tonne de problèmes dont il doit s'occuper. Et quand cela ne concerne pas sa famille, cela concerne les missions de la Reine. Il ne peut en supporter davantage ! En plus de toutes ces préoccupations, un nouveau sentiment lui vient sans arrêt : le doute. Pourquoi ? Pourtant il sait très bien que le doute est un sentiment inutile et vain. Il n'a jamais douté d'ailleurs, cela ne sert à rien. Ce sentiment est plus que désagréable !

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, il entend des bruits qui résonnent dans tout le manoir, et qui le dérangent. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, après tout Sebastian est là. Mais May-Linn, Finny et Bardroy ne cessent jamais leurs bêtises...

Un énorme bruit le fait sursauter. Cette fois ça suffit, ce n'est plus possible ! Il descend les escaliers et va dans la cuisine. Il se bouche le nez, une odeur insupportable envahit la pièce et Bardroy est une fois de plus dans un piteux état.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Oh ! Jeune maître c'est rare de vous voir en bas à cette heure...

-Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec tous ces bruits, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez enfin ?!

-Mais rien voyons...

-Un problème jeune maître ? Intervient une voix venant de derrière."

Ciel se retourne un peu surpris. Enfin voilà quelqu'un qui ne l'énerve pas...

" , savez-vous où se trouve Sebastian ?

-Il est dans le jardin avec Finny monsieur

-Merci"

Ciel se rend donc dans le jardin. Des dizaines de statues sont étalées sur le sol. Il écarquille les yeux.

"-Non mais ce n'est pas possible je dois être en train de rêver !"

Finny et Sebastian discutent un peu plus loin, il les rejoint donc.

"-Il est plus habile qu'on ne le pensait Sebastian !

-Oui... Il est embêtant surtout, vois-donc l'état du jardin...

-Sebastian ! Intervient Ciel.

-Oh, jeune maître, n'étiez-vous pas occupé avec de la paperasse ?

-Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ?! De toutes façons la soirée est déjà bien entâmée. Mais plus important : j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe ici !

-Juste une visite imprévue.

-Une visite imprévue ?

-Oui jeune maître, s'incruste Finny. C'était cette étrange personne aux cheveux rouges...

-Grell est encore venu te rendre visite à ce que je vois...

-Oui, navré pour tout ce vacarme jeune maître.

-Je m'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde ! Range-moi tout cela !

Le Phantomhive va dans sa chambre, encore plus en colère. Non seulement à cause de ses nombreuses visites le calme du manoir est constamment dérangé, mais en plus il vient pour voir Sebastian, sans arrêt. Il n'a que ça à faire...?

Michaelis le rejoint un peu plus tard. Son maître est déjà couché.

"-Vous vous en sortez bien tout seul parfois. Sourit Sebastian

-Tais-toi...

-Vous n'avez pas prit votre dîner..

-Je n'ai pas faim"

Ciel se redresse, regarde son majordome puis baisse les yeux.

"-Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...Non, en réalité cette routine m'ennuie. J'en ai assez.

-Voyons jeune maître, vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle et formidable.

-Tes flatteries ne me touchent pas...

-Pourtant quand je vous regarde on pourrait croire le contraire.

-Suis-je aussi formidable ?...

-Mais oui jeune maître, vous êtes un Phantomhive après tout

-Ne laisse pas ce Shinigami t'approcher, c'est un ordre.

-Yes, My Lord"

Sebastian s'assoit auprès de son maître et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier se sent à nouveau calme et apaisé. Le doute s'envole lorsqu'il partage un moment seul avec Sébastian.

**Voilà, je voulais juste écrire cet OS surtout pour une personne en particulier, j'espère que ça t'aura plu :)**

**Un grand merci à ma Beta, elle m'a bien aidé sur cet OS parce que j'ai un peu galérée x3**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)**


End file.
